Snowed In
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: Take Inuyasha and Kurama, put them in a winter cabin for a week and watch what happens. Not the typical "blanket" story. Don’t enjoy hot guys getting all hot for each other? Don’t read. Please. Flames make me die with laughter. Inuyasha’s POV.


Yo people! Wazzuuuuuuuuuuuup! O.O

Okay. No. I'm kidding.

But hey! XD It's Kianna, back with another Kurama story. As you know, or as you should damn well know, I love Kurama. He's like my god. Give me a character with the physical traits necessary for sex with a humanoid, I can get them bedded by Kurama in the coarse of one Fanfiction. I'm good like that. So I was noticing, unhappily, that the Inuyahsa Crossover Yu Yu Hakusho section with the filter of Inuyasha and Kurama as characters, remains bare. This must be corrected post haste! I am a KuramaXInuyahsa advocate. They are yummy. And so that ends, I am putting fingers to keyboard and bringing you, the readers of works on , as much KuraXInu goodness as my mind can stay focused long enough to type. And I call on you, the writers of works on , to ask yourselves: "Am I capable of writing guyXguy romance?" If yes then ask: "Am I opposed to Kurama fondling, kissing, seducing, hugging, or otherwise being obviously romantic with Inuyahsa?" If no, here's your challenge. Raise my banner of Fox-demon, half-dog-demon love and write stories worth reading! Fill them tears, laughter, arousal, anything you like. And post them for all to enjoy. And if you think I'm crazy now, you're right. I am crazy!

No. Really. I am. Sorry.

Snowed in

It started with a letter.

"Inuyasha!" her voice rings out through the snow covered fields. I sit in tree looking out over the field and see her coming towards me. She is wearing a long sleeve sweater, a skirt and under the skirt long thick pants. I scoff at her.

"Why are you not wearing a coat, stupid?" I ask glaring down at her. She frowns.

"Don't' make me say the "S" word Inuyasha because that would be a long way down," she says to me. I huff, my breath crystallizing into a little cloud before me.

"Whatever. If you catch cold don't blame me." She sighs.

"Yes Inuyasha. But anyway, I got a letter."

"So?"

"It's from my mother's cousin's son, Shuichi. You remember him." How could I forget him? He was there during the final battle. He healed Sesshomaru with his plants and helped them all defeat Naraku once and for all. Then he just left with his team, saying his mission was over.

"You mean the fox demon, Kurama?"

"Inuyasha! You know his human name is Shuichi."

"Yeah but no one calls him that but you, his human mother and those who don't know him. Everyone else calls him Kurama and **you** know **that**." She huffs.

"Well **I** like his human name." I smile.

"Whatever you say. So what's in the letter?" Kagome brightens.

"Apparently he has a cabin in the mountains that the nice woman Genkai-san gave him as a birthday present. He says-" she starts reading form the letter, "-it is immaculate and pristine, almost like the warring states era. It has unspoiled skiing ground and is very beautiful-" She stops reading form the letter and looks up. "Doesn't that sound wonderful? He wants us to come up for a few days and spend some time with him." Her face drops. "I think he's lonely since Yusuke-kun got married to his girlfriend. They were so close before…." I can hardly keep my face straight. That Yusuke! He had something so perfect and he threw it away for some human girl. But I guess there no accounting for tastes. I stretch in my place in the tree.

"So when are we leaving?" Her face brightens.

"You'll go?" I shrug.

"Sure. Why not. Nothing to do around here since we kicked Naraku's ass. I'll just pop over and see my brother and tell him I'm leaving. You tell Sango, the pervert and Shippo." Kagome squeals in excitement as I jump off the tree and land next to her. She throws her arms around me and hugs me. I hug her back a moment then pull away. "I'm going then," I say.

"Come back quickly," she tells me.

Sesshomaru's castle is in the northern lands and it takes me a couple of hours to get there even going at my top speed. Once I do get there I'm tired and hot even in the cold weather. I'm let inside by some servants and find my own way to Sesshomaru. He smelt me coming because there is food and drink on the table when I find him.

"Hello, younger brother," he says to me. Sesshomaru and I have been on speaking terms since the death of Naraku. He's forgiven me for being pig headed and getting stuck to a tree the one time in his life he really needed a brother (during that war) and I've forgiven him for holding a grunge against me. Sometimes I even find that I go out of my way to come and talk to him. His wisdom is sage and his advice is clear. He has become an older brother to depend on. So before I leave for Kagome's era I come to tell him I'm going.

"Hi, Nii-san. I can't stay. I'm leaving for Kagome's era." He frowns.

"I thought you had broken it off with her for good." He gets upset when it seems like I'm falling back in love with Kagome. While he likes her as a person he is convinced she is completely wrong for me. I smile at his unnecessary concern.

"I did. We're going to visit her cousin. You know the fox demon." Sesshomaru's eyes soften.

"I see. And what do you think will come of this?" He likes asking me questions like this. Testing me against fate.

"I don't' know," I say honestly. "I barely know him. And he only helped us because of some mission from the future ruler of another world. I suppose it'll be a nice trip and I'll learn to ski and that's it." Sesshomaru shakes his head.

"You have no ambition." I shrug.

"Que sera sera," I say. Then tell him I have to go. Once I'm back n the village I say goodbye to Miroku and Sango and promise to bring back something for Shippo and then we leave.

Our first stop is Kagome's house where she gathers her things. I feel restless here because memories of an old foolish love are everywhere. I remember sleeping on her bed and smelling her scent. I remember taking a bath with her brother and going into her room naked. I remember the way her family rubbed my ears being totally at ease with me. Sometimes I wish I could go back. Her younger brother used to call me brother with such enthusiasm. And Kagome's mother was practically expecting grandchildren. I think it broke their hearts even more than Kagome's when I said I couldn't, wouldn't, be her true love. But I had to do it.

I ask where this cabin is and get the location. Then I say I'm going to go ahead. We're actually not supposed to leave until the next morning but I don't want to stay the night in that house. Kagome tells me to be careful and to not get into any trouble and Kagome's mother packs me some food and other than that I am left to my own devices. I think it's as hard for them as it is for me. I leave and start out to the cabin. During the trip it starts to snow. As I climb higher into the mountains I begins to snow harder and harder. I am grateful when I see the light of the cabin. I pound on the door and wait for an answer. My feet are freezing standing almost knee deep in snow. The door opens and Kurama's large green eyes stare out at me.

"Inuyasha!" he says. "Come in. Quickly." I enter the cabin and shake off the snow on me as he closes the door. "I was so worried about you," he says to me blocking the bottom of the door with a towel.

"You were?" I ask curiously.

"Yes! I called Kagome-chan's to say you two shouldn't come because of the storm but she said you'd already left. I was worried you get lost and freeze to death." My ears twitch a little.

"I wouldn't have gotten lost," I say.

"Well thank god you didn't." He relaxes and smiles. I looked at him. He is wearing a sweater that comes up over his neck and jeans with thick socks. He looks warm and comfortable unlike me whose kimono's soaked through. I start to shiver. "Come on. We'll get you some new clothes."

"I'm fine," I say even though I'm freezing. He laughs. He out right laughs at my statement. Not an overly loud laugh, just a soft chuckle. It irks me.

"Yeah. Okay. Still, I'd feel better if I put those wet clothes in the drier. Come on." He walks away from the door and to the stairs which he starts up. I follow. He leads me to a bedroom. It's huge with a fire place and everything. Kurama heads to another door which I can only assume to a closet as I stand in the middle of the room shivering and looking around. "There," he says and I look at him. He is by the bed and has laid out some garments for me. He walked over to me and smiles then walks out the door and closes it behind him. I walk over to the bed and start to get undressed. I'm almost done dressing, I'm putting on the long sleeve shirt, when the lights go out. I look up and blink.

"What the-" I mutter but before I can finish - Crash!

"Fuck!" I turned towards the door and pull the shirt over myself. Then I head out of the room. Carefully making my way downstairs in near perfect darkness I find Kurama picking up pieces of something.

"What happened?" I ask. He glances at me.

"I dumped into the vase and it fell and broke." I leaned down to help pick up the pieces. Once that's done we throw them away. "Looks like the storm knocked out the power." He shivers and rubs his arms. "It's already cold in here. And it's only going to get colder." He looks at me. "You'll have to sleep with me." I blink and frown.

"Why?" I ask in a sort of rude tone. It doesn't' even faze the red head.

"The master bed room is the only room with a fire place. The living room fireplace is stuffed up and pours smoke into the house."

"So?"

"So. If you don't' sleep with me in the room with the fire place you'll freeze someplace else." I open my mouth but he cuts what I have to say off with his cool green eyes. "Just be quiet Inuyasha. You're sleeping with me and that's final. I won't have you die of cold in my house." I close my mouth and shrug. Fine. If he wants to be that way, I'm going to let him.

So he lights two candles, puts them in these old silver candle holders, gives one to me and we go upstairs. He lights a fire in the fire place which makes the room warmer but not that warm. He blows out his candle and I copy him. Then he moves over to the bed. He tells me to help him move the bed so that it's in front the of the fire place. We move the bed so that the foot of the bed is by the fire and he gets in one side and gestures for me to get in the other. I am a little uneasy about this but get in anyway and pull the thick blankets over me. Kurama, gets down into bed and closes his eyes. He tells me good night. I ask him if he's going to sleep and he rolls over so his back is facing me. He tells me to go sleep. I get down in the bed as well. It's warm and nice. I almost forget the storm outside. Soon I am asleep.

I wake up later. The room glows faint form the fire which is dying in the grate. I am lying on my side facing the outside of the bed, my back to Kurama. I roll over so that I'm facing him. He's facing me, asleep, eyes closed peacefully. I look at him in the dim lighting. He is beautiful. I listen to his breathing and smell his scent. He smells like roses and blood. I never thought blood on someone's scent could smell good until this moment. He keep watching him sleep and find that my hands are wandering down my body until they get to the waist of the pants he gave me to wear. I slip my hand in them and run my hand over myself. I watch him and replay the things that happened that day. The way he was concerned about me when he thought I was lost in the snow, the way he made me change my clothes to keep me form catching cold, the way he gestured for me to get in bed with him. All those things I replay in my mind and my hand moves faster and faster over my cock. I let out a tiny little sound of pleasure and begin ot pant a little. Kurama's eyes remain closed peacefully. He is in a deep sleep, thank god. I come in the clothes he gave me with light shudder. Then I carefully take my hand out of my pants and lick it clean. I pretend I have just jacked him off and that it is his sweet juice I am tasting. Once my hand is clean I make a mental note to get up before him and wash these clothes then fall asleep.

I do get up before Kurama and after collecting my kimono from its place by the fire, where he'd put it after the power went out, I quietly head to the bathroom. Stripping out of my cum soaked pants and undergarments I take a shower and wash the clothes in the bath tub. I hang the clothes to dry and head back into the bedroom where I find Kurama gone. Heading downstairs I find him in the kitchen cooking on a little stove with flames coming form it. He looks at me and sighs.

"The power is still out. It might be for the next few days." He's cold. I can tell. He has two shirts on and is still shivering a little.

"We should leave," I suggest. "You need a place with heating." He smiles.

"You're right. I'm silver but no artic fox. However, we can't. We're snowed in. There's snow up to the second floor." My mouth hangs open a moment.

"Up to the second floor?" I repeat. He nods.

"Looks like we're stuck here. Even if we jump out of a second floor window, which we could do being demons, we'd risk getting lost in the snow out there. And even if we didn't get lost, we would be exposed for far too long to make trying get back to a town at this time a logical plan," he says before going back to cooking. I sit down and watch him cook and then we take the food upstairs to the master bed room and eat on the floor next to the fire. The day is pasted with talking. We talk about anything. I feel like even if I was with him for a hundred years we would never run out of things to say to one another. He tells me about his time in the demon realm and how he came to be a human woman's son. I tell him about Kikyo and Kagome, and the confusion and fear and sense of being lost that I once held. It seems he shares his feelings with me too. He tells me things, during that time, in a quiet voice as if he's pulling them up from somewhere deep inside him where he'd had them buried, where he'd put them so he never had to share them with anyone, and yet, is sharing with me.

Soon night comes and we climb back into bed. The fact that we spent most of the day in bed, only getting up to go ot the bathroom, eat, stretch our legs or sometimes sit in the blankets at the foot of the bed, nearest to the fire, is lost on us I think. Kurama wears different clothes now. Pajamas that are of a thick material. I wear the same. He insists on it. During the night I wake up and end up jacking off to the sound of him sleeping. I get up before him again and wash the clothes I came in. Another day is pasted with talk. This time we end up doing some cleaning as well. I almost sleep through the night, because of the work involved with cleaning, but wake up anyway. I am bold that night though. I carefully push the blankets off of me and jack off in the cold open air. I am even so bold as to get up half way through it and delicately place myself on my knees in front of Kurama's sleeping form. I jack off while watching him and almost come on him.

We are still snowed in the next day and the next night I watch him sleep without masturbating to it. I close my eyes to prepared to sleep, thinking that after three nights of pleasuring myself to his sleeping form I've arrived at a place where I can successfully bury my longing for him. But then I feel the bed move. I ignore it until I feel Kurama's hot breath on my neck. I assume he just rolled over in his sleep and try to stop myself form reaching down into my pants at his closeness. I lie there, knowing sleep won't come to me as long as he's that close. I'm semi-hard just from him being that close to me. Suddenly I feel a hand slid into my pants and cup my half-erection. I stiffen.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kurama's soft silky voice asks as his hand rubs me to life. "Why aren't you playing with yourself tonight. Do I not arouse you anymore?" His voice is a terrible, arousing whisper in my ears. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out but a slight moan. Kurama places his mouth on mine and the kiss is sweet. When he pulls away, he looks at me. I try to stare him down. He just smiles.

"Why are you…?" I start to ask. He cuts me off with his sharp, dark green eyes and smooth voice.

"Because I like you. That's why I invited you here. And I know you like me. Did you think I didn't feel the bed move as you jerked yourself off, Inuyasha? I did. I could barely stand how good it felt to have you doing that. I wanted to get up and jump you." I stare at him.

"You planned all this," I say. He laughs.

"No. Actually for once in my life I didn't plan a thing. I just invited you and Kagome-chan up here and hoped for the best. Which is what I got." He continues to rub my cock. He is making it increasing hard to think straight. "I've thought of nothing but you since I saw you. I wanted you so badly." His voice is silky and smooth in my ears. I find that I am panting slightly. He leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back. He takes his hand out of my pants and straddles me. As we kiss he takes off my shirt and tosses it aside. I pull off his shirt and drop it to the floor. Shirtless we kiss for a few more moments before he moves down and starts taking off my pants and undergarments. Once those are of he takes off his own. He lies next to me. We're both naked. I stared at him. "Will this be your first time?" he asks me. I shake my head and lie. Truthfully I've never been with someone in bed. I came close with Kagome once and Sesshomaru offered to teach me some things but I never have. He sees this, I think, because he smiles. He comes close to me and kisses me.

He prepares me gently and lovingly. I almost think I'm going to come before he enters me. I have to actually tell him to stop and just take me. He slides inside me. It barely hurts. The lube, which smells of him; I think he made it himself; coats his cock as it slides deep inside me. I can hardly stand that first minute and think once again I'm going to come before he takes me. I have no practice in holding back. He starts to take me and I can hear him starting to pant with effort or pleasure or both.

"Harder," I find myself saying to which he obliges. It feels incredible. Then I find myself shouting: "Yes! Yes!" then just screaming wordlessly. Finally I come in a shattering moment of orgasmic bliss. I faintly hear him shout my name. Darkness engulfs me for a moment so I suppose I pass out. When I wake he's lying next to me. It almost looks like he's asleep until he opens his eyes which have turned a bit of gold and looks at me. I can't move or talk so I just smile. He sits up and to my surprise picks me up and places me spread over his lap shoving his cock up inside me. He helps me move until I can move on my own and I'm riding him. His head falls back and I can see his throat. Never in my life have I ever want to bite someone's throat until this moment. It's like he's tempting me with it. I come again, all over him, and he comes in me. I get off him and fall ungracefully next to him in the process. "Kurama," I say. Kurama looks at me and smiles peacefully. He gets closer to me and pulls the blankets over us both.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" he says and I smile.

"Anything."

"Well I know it's sudden but…"

It ended with a letter.

We tack it to the door of the cabin before we leave two days later when the snow melted enough for us to get out. Kurama writes it. I just sign it to show I was there. It says:

Kagome;

Inuyasha has agreed to come with me on a little trip. We're going to Makai for a short time to get to know each other and then we'll be back in the warring states era. We'll see you soon.

Kurama & Inuyasha.

* * *

Okay so that was the first of [hopefully] many KuraXInu stories I will post. I think it went well. Hopefully I'll get soem feedback and be inspired to write more.

On a completely different non-related note, it's summer now and I am nocturnal for some reason. That happens to me every summer. So that makes for [again hopefully] plenty of undisturbed night of typing. Let's see how this goes.

Ja Ne


End file.
